The Falling and Rise of a True Hero
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR TRANSWRAP* Blurr was truly a prime example of a decent Autobot. He cared about his team and the cause. Of course, his determination is what lead him to his fate...
1. Behind Blue Eyes

** Disclaimer: I do not own Blurr, Shockwave, or Transformers. If I did Blurr and Jazz would never leave my room. Lol. Hope you enjoy the fiction, but be prewarned. It contains spoilers. **

Longarm Prime grumbled something under his breath as he ended the communications call. So, the space bridges were closed; this might proved to be a hindrance to his mighty leader's plan. It would have to change; now he just needed to figure out how to do it. He had already begun his plotting when a blue figure quite literally stumbled from the sky. His spark plused fastly as the small blue speedster tried to catch his breath. Wasn't he supposed to be on Earth? How did he get back here without his knowledge? Well, it was actually quite obvious he had ran; it was what Blurr did best after all.

"Blurr.." said the decepticon spy as he tried to conceal the surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath, Blurr saluted his commander before going into the details of his latest mission. He didn't bother to report about his 'misadventure' featuring the seeker clones Thundercracker and Skywarp; it wasn't important to the mission anyway.

"While stationed on Earth, I intercepted a transmission between Megatron and his double agent on Cybertron, who I can now positively identify as the decepticon Shockwave." Blurr never missed a beat as he continued to report his findings unknowingly digging himself deeper into the pits. "Further analysis reviewed that Shockwave's voice didn't match up with the suspected traitor Wasp."

Blurr grew a little more excited as the very thought of catching the spy in their mist. His voice conveyed his enthusiasm as he continued to report. "However a detailed cross reference on the Cybertron Intel Data Base should determine the identity of the real traitor."

Longarm felt a small bit of panic rise up in his spark as Blurr finished his rushed report. If they did run the data banks, it would surely give him away, and he had worked to hard for to long to gain this kind of position for his leader. It wouldn't be given up easily. But, just how had Blurr gotten that transmission? Everything had been so well thought out and secret. No, it didn't matter now. There was no need to worry about spilled energon now.

"Have you shared this information with anyone else?" questioned the spy as he started to move closer to the trusting Intel officer. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt; the younger bot just seemed to have that effect on people. Even if you were his enemy, you held no ill-will towards him. The look in Blurr's optics was almost enough to make Longarm change his mind. Almost.

"I have not due to your prior orders." Blurr felt nothing but pride as he continued to talk to his commander never guessing that today would be his last.

The attack had caught Blurr totally by surprise. The speedster barely had been able to dodge due to his already tired state. His earlier run had taken quite a bit of energy out of him. He blinked in confusion halting once he had put a small bit of distance between himself and Longarm. Had he done something to anger his commanding officer? Wasn't the information he provided good? Something was off about this whole situation, but of course Blurr's trusting nature made him stay.

"Do you normally make it a habit to attack your own bots, sir?" Blurr questioned as he dodged yet another attack by the shifting Shockwave. "I mean it seems a little like Decepticon behavior if you don't mind me saying so."

That was when all the information began to click into place. His commander wasn't trying to punish him; he was trying to…

"If I didn't know better," the blue mech said with a hint of suspicion in his voice as Shockwave began to fold down into his tank mode. "I would say you are trying to eliminate me because I'm the only loose end…"

As Shockwave fired a blast in his direction, Blurr rushed out of the tunnel. He had never felt so ..betrayed in his life. He had trusted his commander and even had spent a few nights with him. No, that wasn't important anymore; now Blurr had only one mission on his processor. He had to warn the others.

The evil bot shifted back to his robot form as he watched the mech run; if he thought he wasn't going to escape. Blurr had another thing coming. Years ago when he had become Longarm Prime, the con had 'upgraded' his base of operations if you will. If he had his way, Blurr would never get out of the facility alive.

He headed back towards the computer control panel seeming to be carefree as he clicked a few command keys. "I know I can't catch you," Shockwave said as he watched Blurr from the monitor screen. "But I can trap you.."

* * *

Blurr ran as fast as his long legs could carry him down the corridors; he had to get out of here. Had to escape; had to get free. His spark was already pulsing hard against his spark chamber's casing. Blurr was exhausted from his earlier run started to slow involuntarily. He was just so tired. That was when he had made the mistake..his final mistake.

Blurr turned heading down a long hallway which had served as a short-cut to the outside world for many years now. He trusted this path; he knew this path. At least he thought he did. Just as he was about the clear the doorway..a large metal slate dropped from the ceiling sealing it in place.

He gasped as panic started to flow through his systems, but Blurr was no quitter. He wouldn't give up just yet; he turned heading back in the opposite direction.

Bang! Another metal slate slammed down in front of him sealing him inside the hallway. Blurr's intake hitched as he looked for a means of possible escape, but ..wait where the walls moving? One of the doors started towards him with great speed; its counter part moved slower as if drawing out this inevitable end.

Blurr tried to use his feet to push back the crushing doors tying to use his speed to hinder their movement to no avail. He cried out as he felt the first sickening crutch of the metal against his armor. Was this how he was going to end? He was going to die because he was good at his job? Because he actually gave a frag?

He couldn't help but feel a bit bitter about this whole situation. Why should he be the one to die? Shouldn't someone of lesser value to the autobot cause be here right now? Getting crushed alive.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as the doors finished their journey. The last thought on his processors. 'I don't want to die..'


	2. Realize

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this second little chapter. Sorry its so short; I'll have more up later if you guys like it. Oh yeah..before I forget. I don't own transformers. I'm just playing with them  
_

Jazz sighed as he patiently waited on Sentinel Prime in the hallway. Under the order of Ultra Magnus, they had to gather a team of skilled mechs to help investigate and hinder the Decepticon situation. The black and white mech had already been running a detail list of possible combinations in his processor; they would need speed, strength, intelligence, and over course a pretty good sharp shooter. He already had a pretty clear view of who he wanted on the team, and now all that was left was Sentinel's own opinion. If the slagger would hurry up…

"Jazz," yelled said mech as he came barreling down the hallway knocking over a mini-bot in the process. "There you are! I told you to meet me at the refueling corridor." Sighing Jazz pointed to the sign hanging just above a near-by doorway. It was clearly painted in big bold letters 'Refueling Corridor 1".

Sentential grumbled something under his breath giving Jazz a dirty look in the process. He would never admit a mistake on his part for any purpose no matter how big or small. "I meant Refueling Corridor then…a team…" The larger blue mech's optics drifted to Jazz in a knowing-fashion. He had already deducted that Jazz would do most of the work on his own anyway. One of the main reasons he loved working with the ninja-bot; Jazz always got the job done.

"I've already got some names in mind. We will need a sharpshooter for sure..which pretty much is Bluestreak." Jazz leaned back using the wall as his perch in a cool manner. No matter if it was forming a team to kick con afts or boogying out to a cool jam, Jazz always did everything in Style.

"Bluestreak?! That little annoying grey and blue guy that doesn't shut up?! I don't want him anywhere on my team. If the con's don't offline that brat, I might myself just to kept my sanity."

"Hey now! That ain't cool man. Bluestreak is a good kid; he just gets a little over excited. Plus, he is the best and only sharpshooter available for instant transfer. Like it or not..Blue is all you have." Leave it to Jazz to remain the voice of reason.

"Fine…who else?"

Now Jazz smirked widely looking at the back of his hands to waste a few seconds of time. "Well…as you know. Blue has bagged himself a set of twins. You hear of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" Of course, Jazz knew that Sentinel had heard of the 'bloody-thirsty' terrors of the battlefield. Not many bots hadn't..not many bots wanted them around, but then again…Jazz had never been one to run with the crowd.

"No, No,No!" protested Sentinel actually stomping his foot in a 'girlish' fashion. "I refuse to have those two, Jazz. They are uncontrollable! Did you hear what they did to their last commander?"

"Yeah, I heard. But..think about it. We are heading directly into con territory. Don't you want something just and big and scary to make them wish for their creators? The twins are what give decepticons nightmares during recharge..plus with Blue there, we have an advantage." Jazz would never tell Sentinel this, but he had already had the pleasure of working with the red and yellow beauties. Truly, they were a rowdy duo, but good bots at spark. They had just gotten a bad rep from the time they spent fighting in the arena, and of course from ripping cons apart barehanded on the battlefield.

"So, you got your sharpshooter and your front liners. Who else do you want?"

"Okay..want me to just make a list or give you the details?" Jazz smiled genuinely now knowing he would get his way. Sentinel waved his hand in an unimpressed manner giving Jazz the go ahead.

"Well, I want Hod Rod. Kid has a mean shot with a bow and arrow. Mirage for his invisibility abilities, which means we got ourselves a scout in the form of Hound. Poor guy won't let Mirage out of his site that is for sure. Blurr for speed, if we can find him. And…" Jazz paused with a nervous look. He acted as if he was going to attempt to treason or something. Of course, it was treason in a manner to Sentinel himself. Mech never did like the earth set. "I want Bumblebee and Prowl…"

* * *

Sentinel mumbled to himself as he sent the transfer lists to the commanding center. After much debate with Jazz, the prime had decided that Jazz did know what he was doing and if he wanted those low-rank trash bots on his team..there had to be a purpose.

A bing alerted him to his messaging system. Seemed the commanding center had finished recruiting the bots on the list except for three: Bee, Prowl, and strangely enough..Blurr. Sentinel blinked his optics in confusion. They couldn't find them? The earthen bots he could understand, but just this morning Blurr had binged on the cybertron tracking yet as being back home. "Huh…" The blue prime reached to his audio's activating his com link.

"Jazz…I think I have a pretty good use for that Hound guy. Can he track signals? Good…at least someone you picked is useful. It seems we have a little problem. Either Blurr has went coward on us…or he is missing. You think your hound dog can find a trail?"

Sentinel ended the communications as he leaned back in his large trail thinking about all possibilities. Could Blurr have fallen into enemy hands? If so, Sentinel could rescue him and gain more glory and fame..possible a few femmes if he was lucky enough. If Blurr had been captured and was deactivated, he could avenge his death getting the same result. Even the possibility of Blurr actually defecting came into his processor's. It seemed no matter what the situation…Sentinel was determined to get his 'credit'.

"Now, all I have to do is sit back and wait…"


End file.
